


Confessions

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to hear her say it.  (Written in 2008.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"Come on, admit it."

"I _won't_. You'll laugh."

"Course I'll laugh. It's _funny._ The library's closed and warded against ghosts and poltergeists. The paintings are all Dutch landscapes and bowls of fruit. D'you think one of the plums is going to reveal your dark secret?"

Hermione glared.

"And you're pretty like that," said Ron.

"Pretty," Hermione echoed dubiously.

"Yeah." And she was. The moonlight coming in through the library window gave her skin a silvery sheen, made her hair look like ripples of dark water. He couldn't say _that_ , of course – it just wasn't the sort of thing he'd say, even to _her_ \- so he settled for, "Really pretty." And felt really lame, but he could tell by the way she ducked her head slightly that she was pleased.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay…you'll admit it?"

"Just…okay." 

Except for the shafts of moonlight, it was dark in the library, and Ron was watching her face. What he could see of her face, which was really just a curve of cheek and curl of eyelash. He didn't know her hands were moving at all until his bottom button came undone.

What followed was a scene right out of the fantasies that, for the past three years, had kept him up at night. Well – there'd been fewer collisions with unseen corners in the fantasy. And he'd never entertained the possibility of choking on her unruly hair. Still, when he felt her body tense around his, when her slippery thighs squeezed his hips, her nails raked his shoulders, and she let out an exultant cry – he mentally crossed an item off his list of life goals.

"You've always wanted to do this, haven't you?" Ron laughed shakily. He shifted so their bodies were still touching, but she was no longer pinned beneath him. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her left shoulder, her nipples, then her belly. "Admit it."

"Mmm." Hermione stretched and pushed the damp hair away from her face. "All right, _that_ I'll admit."

" _Because…_ " Ron prompted.

"I like sex," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "I even like sex with you. I like not having to worry that Harry is going to walk in on us, like he did that one time at your place. I like not having to worry about my cat deciding to jump on us right when we're..." 

"And...?" He was just about ready for another go, but first he wanted to hear her say it. "Come on…"

She batted his head playfully and sighed. "All _right_. Books turn me on. You know that. I know you know that. You got me to admit it. Now use your tongue for something else."

5/23/2008


End file.
